


Условная граница

by Ametial



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ametial/pseuds/Ametial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кай считает от ста, Бонни ― идет от нуля. А посередине?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Условная граница

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно последней серии шестого сезона.

У Бонни магия болтается где-то на отметке «ноль», зато Кай как заряженная батарейка и чуть ли не светится от бегущей по венам силы. У него есть сотня очков форы, у нее ― почти обреченность.

― Тебе ведь нравятся считалки, Бонни? ― спрашивает он буднично и проверяет, насколько туго затянуты узлы на ее запястьях. ― Надеюсь, тебе удобно. Заметь, я даже не стал привязывать тебя к стулу.

«А просто заботливо усадил на диван, заткнул рот и немножко ограничил свободу, самую малость. Разве можно меня упрекать за это?» ― слышится Бонни, но она только дергает плечом, отгоняя назойливый голос. Не может же ублюдок залезть к ней в голову. Не может же, да? _Один._

У Кая слабость к ретро и странная одержимость домом Сальваторе. Ну или ему просто по душе интерьер гостиной, в Мистик Фоллс особо не разгуляешься по части декораций для пыток и убийств. Хотя в подвале, как считает мнимый дизайнер в Бонни, тоже неплохо, но там валяется без сознания Мэтт, а Каю по душе интимный свет и тет-а-тет.

― Конечно, нравятся! ― сам же и отвечает он, словно вспомнив про полоску серебристого скотча на ее губах. ― Все любят считалки. Эники-беники, да?

_Девяносто девять._ Кай щелчком пальцев разжигает камин. 

Бонни зажмуривается, чтобы хотя бы не видеть его. Хочется так же легко перестать дышать. От Кая за километр несет кровью (чужой) и безумием (его). _Два._

― Открой глаза.

Кай снился ей столь часто и до озноба, что теперь сложно поверить в его присутствие. Сложно, горько и очень не хочется. В детстве она так же боялась прививок: убегай или нет, плачь или нет, а придется смириться и стиснуть зубы. Сдаться. Вот только Кай ― это не шприц, вместо тонкой иголки ― остро заточенный нож, способность высасывать магию и припорошенная снегом злость.

― Ты меня предала, Бонни, ― укоризненно произносит он и легко проводит тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке, оставляя на коже легкий багрянец. Если не знать, что кроется за прикосновением, можно ошибочно принять за ласку. 

За окном шумит ветер. _Девяносто восемь._

Бонни сглатывает ком в горле, от подкатывающей волнами тошноты кружится голова. _Три._

― Ты ударила в спину, как трусиха. А я ведь даже попросил прощения. ― В его голосе на секунду проскальзывает тонкой змейкой обида. ― Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно впервые за сорок лет жизни перед кем-то искренне извиняться?

Он опускается перед ней на колени, смотрит теперь снизу вверх, и Бонни становится действительно страшно: пламя в камине за его спиной напоминает адский нимб.

― Ты надеялась, что я сдохну? Эники-беники… ― Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза. ― Был в заповеднике. Там заметают снега.

Бонни плевать на считалки, она слишком долго собирала себя по кусочку и разучилась играть: из сотни запертый в прошлом веке Кай позволял отыскать только _девяносто семь_ , но из них _четыре_ принадлежали ему. А теперь не найти ни песчинки. 

Кай резким движением срывает с ее губ скотч.

― Ты окончательно спятил. ― Бонни, конечно, ни разу не психиатр, но диагноз виден невооруженным взглядом. Можно ставить печать и отправлять в дурдом. Обоих.

― Разумеется. Я даже спрятал остаточную личность Люка в коробку, а потом поджег. Метафорически, конечно, но мне помогло. Попробуй на досуге, вдруг так ты сможешь избавиться от кошмаров.

Кай их и насылал, знает Бонни.

_Девять-шесть-пять. Тринадцать. Двадцать один._

Бонни теряет цифры, он прекращает считать.

_― Мне жаль.  
― Ложь. _

«Кто сказал это?» ― не спрашивает Бонни. Ответа уже не найти. 

Веревка соскальзывает с запястий. Пощечина не звенит, потому что Кай перехватывает ее ладонь; магия сквозь пальцы не утекает. Дрова в камине потрескивают, едва ли создавая в гостиной уют, но разбивают колкую тишину. Бонни все еще слишком слаба, Кай постепенно разряжается.

Она только дышит глубоко и избегает смотреть ему в глаза.

― Я по тебе скучал.

Бонни в этом ни секунды не сомневается.

― Я ведь пытался быть хорошим, ― уверенно говорит он стенам, камину и целому миру, но только не ей. ― По-настоящему хорошим! 

― Но остался плохим.

― Разве не в этом смысл? 

Она смаргивает непрошеные слезы и кивает:

― Да. Конечно, в этом.

_Сорок девять,_ вспоминает Бонни. _Пятьдесят один,_ ловит ускользающую мысль Кай.

А посередине ― пожар, приправленный перцем. 

― Я просто не могу быть хорошим, ― хрипло шепчет он ей на ухо, целует в шею. ― Но ты-то уже стала плохой.

Когда-нибудь это закончится, думает Бонни. Не будет ни ее, ни Кая, ни дурацкой игры в считалку, ни собственного счета от нуля и до ста. Ничего не будет, только вечное затмение и зима.

А пока есть горячие губы, клеймящие кожу, ладони, которые впервые не стремятся вытянуть из нее всю магию до последней искры, и понимание ― без него было чертовски пресно.

― Это не любовь? ― спрашивает она тихо и молится, глядя ему в глаза: ответь правильно. 

Ответь правильно. Пожалуйста.

― Конечно, нет, ― понимающе ухмыляется Кай. ― Пожар.

_Пятьдесят._ Половина. Граница условна и проста, как щелчок пальцами: Бонни на диване, Кай ― перед ней на коленях, а между ними ― тончайшая нить, переступишь ― сгоришь дотла.

У Кая сумасводящая улыбка и чернота в глазах ― не смотри, если не хочешь пропасть. Бонни цепляется за его плечи, словно пытаясь решить: остаться или сбежать. 

Это так важно: знать, что у тебя есть выбор. Важно и глупо, потому что никакого выбора на самом деле не существует. 

Бонни толкает его в грудь, заставляя упасть на спину. Смотрит сверху вниз, ощущая себя не то чтобы победительницей, но ― определенно ― не поднимающейся на эшафот проигравшей.

Кай улыбается криво: что дальше? 

Она садится к нему на бедра, хватает за шею и с наслаждением сдавливает, оставляя под пальцами красные пятна, которые позже станут отменными синяками.

― Убьешь меня? ― Кай ехидничает, подначивает, проверяет. 

Она только внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, уже не надеясь не утонуть, просто знает, что при любом раскладе утопит и его. Сердце колотится, как безумная облезлая кошка, ударяясь о ребра, и Бонни сдается. Она целует его так, словно и в самом деле собирается убить. Как чертов паук-вдова. Все границы, правила и условности стерты, и отыскать, где проходили линии, уже не получится. 

Остается только зализывать следы от собственных пальцев на его шее и чувствовать, как горячие ладони ласково касаются спины.

― Ну же, Бонни, будь плохой девочкой, ― просит Кай. ― Хоть раз в жизни. 

Ему, похоже, очень важно утянуть ее за собой. 

У Кая сумасводящая улыбка, и Бонни кажется: этого достаточно, чтобы шагнуть за ним, переступая, сметая, сжигая все границы. Пепел разнесет ветер.

Бонни целует его в шею, оставляя свои метки, почти ощущая сердцебиение, проходится зубами по коже.

Кай резко выдыхает, сжимая пальцами ее бедра так, что не остается сомнений: не отпустит. Как игрушка, с которой невозможно расстаться, думает Бонни и забывает всё и всех, сдувая песчинки ненужных слов и воспоминаний. 

Он буквально сдирает с нее футболку, стремясь добраться до кожи; проводит языком по ключице, и Бонни сдается, отдавая ему победу.

Кай Паркер похож на болезнь, он ломает кости и кипятит кровь. 

А Бонни просто устала искать лекарство. Нужно выработать иммунитет.

Она прижимается к Каю, словно от этого зависит ее жизнь, и почти не злится, увидев в его глазах неприкрытое, хвастливое, жесткое торжество. Только в отместку кусает его в плечо. 

Кай хрипло смеется, бормочет что-то невнятное, а затем рывком снимает с нее брюки – это что, треск ткани? – и не слишком-то бережно укладывает ее на спину. 

― Купишь новые.

― Не дождешься.

Бонни, конечно, совершенно не психиатр, но диагноз ясен и прост: спятили. 

Вот только какая, к чертовой матери, разница, если у Кая горячие ладони, хриплое и рваное дыхание, а у нее самой ― молочно-серый туман перед глазами и нескончаемое «я всегда побеждаю», бьющее по ушам. 

***

― Это ведь просто считалка, давай, ― просит Кай и чертит пальцами непонятные узоры на ее спине. ― Эники-беники, вечные пленники.

― Ведьма _влюбилась_ в козла, ― обреченно и со смешком сдается она, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. ― Эники-беники, почти соплеменники…

― _Вместе сгораем дотла._

Он шепчет это так тихо, что можно подумать, будто и вовсе молчит. Но Бонни слышит, потому что чертов Кай Паркер впитался в ее кожу, сердце заходится в гребаном сумасшествии. 

Есть границы, которые нельзя нарушать, даже если они условны и совершенно бесполезны.

_Сто_ , заканчивает она наконец-то нелепый подсчет. Кусочки собраны ― глаза жжет от дыма и слез.

_Ноль_ , понимает Кай. Дальше некуда ― в венах пожар и боль.

― Хеппи-энда не будет.

― Я знаю.


End file.
